Diursia
|image1 =|caption1 =|motto = Faith and Courage|anthem = The Bless Country|capital_city = Anapolis|official_language(s) = English, Arabic|ethnic_groups = White, Arab, Other|demonym = Diursian|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|president = Ewart Miles|legislature = Parliament|population = 120,000 Density: 58/km^2 (152/mi^2)|currency = Diursian Pound (DIP)|time_zone = UTC+2|date_format = dd/mm/yyyy|drives_on_the = right|religious_group(s) = Christian, Muslim|iso_3166_code = DI|internet_tld = .di|predecessor = Egypt, Anglo-Egyptian Sudan|status = Internationally recognized|confederated = 1 January 1956|largest_city = Anapolis|hdi_index = Very High|gini_index = Low|history = Founded: 23 July 1952 Created: 1 January 1955|website = di.gov|national_animal = Bear|national_dish = Shish Kebab|national_color = Blue, Gold, Green|national_sport = Football|area = 2060 km^2 (795 mi^2)|prime_minister = Aaminah Quincy}} Diursia (Arabic: بير طويل Bayr Tawil), officially the 'Republic of Diursia '(Arabic: جمهورية بير طويل Jomhuriat Bayr Tawil) is a landlocked country in Northeast Africa. It is bordered by Egypt in the north and Sudan in the south. It has a population of 120,000 and occupies 2,060 km^2 (795 mi^2), making it the smallest country in Africa. The country's borders are a result of a border dispute between Egypt and Sudan. It was founded by British colonists and Arabs after the Egyptian revolution of 1952 began. On the day of Sudan's independence, Diursia was established using the British government model. By allying with the United Kingdom and the United States, Diursia went on to become the first developed country in Africa. It consistently has the best human rights record in Africa. This has led it to fight some of the most notorious authoritarian regimes in the world, such as North Korea and Iran. Etymology The Arabs belived there was a water well in the land, giving it the name Bayr Tawil. The British translated the name to Diursia using Latin. Because of a close proximity to the word "diuresis", then-President Leon Yancy emphasized it was a coincidence in 2004. Geography Diursia is surrounded by the Nubian Desert and has lush vegetation initially planted by humans in order for the area to be suitable for them. The highest point is Blue Stone Mountain, with a height of 662 metres (2,172 ft). A river called the Tawil River is part of the Diursian Canal, which sits on the Wadi Tawil. In the north is a mountain called Mount Tawil with a height of 459 metres (1,506 ft). Climate It has a warm-summer mediterranean climate (Csb). However, due to climate change, significant efforts are trying to stabilize the climate. Government The Diursian government is a unitary parliamentary constitutional republic, wherein the the Prime Minister is the head of government. The President is the ceremonial head of state. Governance The Constitution of Diursia is the supreme law of the country. The Parliament is unicameral and has 200 seats. They are elected for four year terms. The President is elected for four-year terms by parliament using a simple-majority system. The Prime Minister is the head of government and is elected by a representative system for four-year terms, also using a simple-majority system. Human Rights Diursia has what is considered the best human rights record in Africa, placing above Mauritius. However, most violations are committed on Arabs due to their perceived tendency to commit terrorism. Diursia also has the lowest slavery rate in Africa. Economy Technology is a huge industry in Diursia, accounting for a significant portion of the GDP. Many anti-poverty organizations are based in Diursia. The largest company in Africa, Jaffer Corporation, is based in the capital city, Anapolis. Technological corporations base their African operations in Diursia. Culture Media The freedom of the press is guaranteed by the Constitution of Diursia. The Diursian Broadcasting Corporation is the public broadcaster in Diursia. TV4 is the largest commercial TV channel in the country. Other major TV channels are DTV and RTL 6. TV channels in the MENA region are received in the country. Before the digital television transition, it had the system PAL, which was imposed by the British-majority government. Currently, it has the system DVB. Major newspapers include the Diursian Times, Anapolis Tribune, and the Dytus Intelligencer. Cinema Diursia has some of the most important films made in Africa. Major studios include Tricolor Pictures, Winton Studios, and Laverne Bros. Cuisine Diursian cuisine is influenced by British, Egyptian, and Sudanese cuisine. Sports Football is the most popular sport in Diursia. The country is a member of the Confederation of African Football. Diursia's capital city hosted the Olympics in 1968. The country has competed in every Olympic event since the country's founding. Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Africa Category:Countries in Africa Category:Fictional countries in Africa Category:Countries in North Africa Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations